creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Tunaep the NSI Otter
'''Tunaep the NSI (Not-So Innocent) Otter '''is Eihpos the Demon Otter's only cousin, former brother of Yllej and Rettub (who were absorbed by him), and sidekick. He is Peanut Otter's evil counterpart. He is the main antagonist in GoGang: Peanut vs. Tunaep. Background Born on December 17 in HawWeen Bay, Tunaep was the first (and later only) child of Lapo and Tsenre Otter. When he was 3, he was bitten on the tail by a venomous snake during a nature walk, thus controlling his mind to permanent evil thoughts and turning him into a villain. When he was 6 years old, he absorbed his sisters Yllej and Rettub with an unknown power he discovered himself, thus absorbing their negative personality traits to increase his psychopathy and bloodthirstiness to the max. A year later, he still causes havoc wherever he goes with his cousin Eihpos and the rest of the NoGang. Appearance Tunaep is a burnt orange otter with yellowish eyes, a groomed tuft of hair, and sharp claws on his fingers with blood on the tips. He also has a heart-shaped gash on his forehead, which stores his mental powers, three scratches on his tummy, and a Band-Aid on his tail with a heart on it appearing to be stuck to a green fish's mouth. Underneath the Band-Aid is a snake bite. He wears blue and purple shoes with smiley face stickers on them and light indigo tongues. Personality Tunaep may look, act and sound somewhat playful, but deep down, he is a terrorizing, creepy child. He is merely nice to his family and friends in HawWeen Bay as well as the villains of the Proelium Dimension. He is generally an enemy to the heroes of Lake Hoohaw and all other locations in the Proelium Dimension except HawWeen Bay. His catchphrase is "I'll be your very best friend...........NOT!", which is said sing-songly. He is often shown smiling in a somewhat creepy fashion. Possession Tunaep carries a stuffed talking fish named Glubby Bubby. His parents gave him the toy when he was a baby. He uses Glubby Bubby's talking feature (which sounds worn out over the years) to scare fellow people, tricking them into thinking that the toy said "F*** you!" when it actually says "Love you!". Other phrases thought to be uttered out by the toy include "Go die!" (actually saying "Goodbye!") and "I hate you all!" (actually saying "I'll play with you all!") Powers and Abilities *Scratching with his sharp claws *Absorbing his body into one's brain, giving him/her nightmares *Scaring people with his Glubby Bubby plush *Mind Control *Communicating with the Dead *Attracting victims into attacks with his three scratches and heart-shaped gash Trivia *The Glubby Bubby plush's communication is inspired by the controversy of the talking Po from Teletubbies toy that was recalled to say "F****t" repeatedly. *Tunaep's personality parodizes any horror movie featuring creepy children. *Whenever he hears any children's song, he either begins to dance happily or fall alseep, depending on the song. Category:Otters Category:Animals Category:NoGang Members Category:Sidekicks Category:Villains Category:Children Category:Furries Category:Original Characters Category:Evil Clones Category:December births